


Fall

by CasTheButler



Series: The Burning Of Alexandria [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Character Study, Falling In Love, Injury, Mentions of the foxes, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasTheButler/pseuds/CasTheButler
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr for a rarepair event.Neil and Andrew through Ichirou's eyes as he falls in love with them, and a character study on brothers.





	Fall

The very first time Ichirou sees Neil it’s on the Television, he’s throwing enough shade at Ichirou’s own brother that the man is tempted to look outside to see if it’s blocking the sun. Ichirou isn’t quite sure why Neil hates Riko so much, but he can guess.

Ichirou sometimes hates Riko too, and he loves him. Riko’s complicated. Ichirou’s probably more in love with the idea of having a brother than actually having the brother he does. Ichirou remembers his mother getting pregnant and the swell of her belly. He’d been so excited he’d pressed himself against her to hear her heartbeat. He’d thought about all the things he could teach him. He loved his mother’s unborn child more than he could possibly bare. He never got to hold his baby brother. His father just came in and told him he’d gone to live with his Uncle. It was the first time Ichirou had being told that this would be the nature of things. Riko grows up in front of the television and one day Kevin Day appears by his side, and Ichirou is pleased because his baby brother has someone he can teach things to and take care of because that’s what brothers are supposed to do. It’s hard years later when he hears what Riko actually did. Ichirou’s shoulders still but he doesn’t say anything. He’s eavesdropping after all.

He’s not surprised when Kevin leaves and reappears as a Fox next to Andrew Minyard. At the time Ichirou isn’t sure how to feel about Andrew. He knows his uncle is pissed off and quite frankly wants to murder the blonde. Ichirou doesn’t think it’s fair, but Ichirou is aware lots of things aren’t fair. Neil shows up beside them a year later.

Ichirou isn’t stupid he knows he’s meant to own Neil, he knows precisely who Neil is. Not everyone seems to have figured it out yet, and Ichirou refuses to open his mouth. He can hardly stomach tortured Exy players, dead ones are off the table. Ichirou is pleased when it becomes clear Andrew has claimed him.

Neil is loud and mouthy, and Ichirou finds it refreshing. His wife doesn’t see it as amusing, but Ichirou doesn’t care about her opinion. It’s an arranged marriage anyway.

The first time Ichirou meets Neil in person he wants to tell him he thinks he’s perfect.

The first time Ichirou meets Andrew in person, he’s pretty sure Andrew is thinking about slitting his throat. Ichirou’s not sure he could fight him.

“He belongs to me, you’re just renting him,” Andrew tells him. Ichirou kind of expects Neil to argue, the way Andrew had practically likened him to a prostitute but Neil is silent.

“Shared custody?” Ichirou questions, looking through his eyelashes. Andrew’s expression doesn’t change. Andrew’s pretty perfect too. Ichirou leaves and goes back to his wife.

Ichirou doesn’t think about Andrew and Neil for a while, not more than he should, he watches all of their games. Sometimes Neil texts him updates. It’s all very formal.

He gets a text from an unknown number that reads. ‘Deal with Jean before he gets himself killed’ Ichirou types out a reply with shaking hands, ‘I’d be the one killing him.’

‘Liar.’

He has sex with his wife that night because she demands it, and because, he is a liar. He does do what he’s told though and talks to Jean. Things improve, Ichirou is pretty sure that Jeremy kids is falling in love with his investment. Good.

Ichirou calls the unknown number eventually on an evening the foxes win against tremendous odds and is greeted by Andrew’s sarcastic, “My Lord.”

“Tell Neil we’re going to dinner,” Ichirou tells him.  
“Tell him yourself,” Andrew says calmly.  
“No we are all going to dinner, wear something nice,” Ichirou says and hangs up, he texts Andrew the address.

Later one he’s pacing beside his car in the parking lot in a middle of the range restaurant. He’s pretending that he’s not praying they’ll come. He spots Neil first in a charcoal grey suit that looks like it's personally tailored to him.

“You look nice,” Ichirou tells him, kissing him on the cheek.

“My cousin picks out all of his clothes,” Andrew says leaning against Ichirou’s car in a pair of tasteful slacks and a well-fitted leather jacket that probably costs a decent amount of money.

“Your Cousin is a saint,” Ichirou says moving to greet Andrew in the same way.

“No,” Andrew says, and Ichirou freezes before stepping away. He bows his head slightly and then looks Andrew in the eye.

“My apologies,” Andrew looks at him carefully, and his expression softens. Ichirou isn’t sure what the feeling in his stomach is or why it’s occurring, but he decides to ignore it. They go inside. It’s a good meal and Andrew and Neil at least act like they want to be there instead of just being obligated to. Ichirou hopes that it’s real.

Neil gets badly injured the following week, and Ichirou practically loses it. Andrew texts him the address of the hospital, and Ichirou rushes over there. Neil is still in surgery and Andrew is spread out along three chairs. He sits up when he sees Ichirou and signals him over. Andrew put his arms around Ichirou, just under his shoulders and applies a soft amount of pressure. Ichirou cries.

“Stop fucking crying,” Andrew tells him. So Ichirou does. Andrew lets him go, and Ichirou chases his touch. “Stop, go sit over there,” and Ichirou obeys. Waiting for the nurses to tell them anything is torture, and Ichirou wants anything to do besides sit in this stark waiting room. Andrew walks up to him and holds out a hand. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Ichirou asks. Eyeing off the hand suspiciously.

“Yes you can touch me, I can feel you radiated anxiety from over there,” Andrew says coldly, and when Ichirou interlaces their fingers together, he feels like he’s passed a test.

They let them see Neil a bit over an hour later. Neil looks at them bleary-eyed.

“Oh you’re both here,” Neil says groggily. “I belong to both of you,” he muses. He rolls to his side slightly and coughs a few times. When he faces them again, he ends his thought by saying “You should belong to each other too.”

“You’re an idiot,” Andrew says. Ichirou is a little hurt by that but, he tries not to let it show.

“I’m not wrong though” Neil counters. The two of them share a look and seem to come to an understanding

“I need some space from physical contact, so I’ll be over there,” Andrew says, pointing behind him to a chair. Ichirou stands in the middle of the room, somewhere along the way he’s lost his composure and his ability to read the situation.

“Get in the bed or leave,” Neil says. Ichirou doesn’t want to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited for grammar, but the content of the story has stayed that same.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if there is anything I should tag it with.


End file.
